Servers are the most important apparatuses for supporting network services. Generally, the servers in present can only have the display to show the related controlling information, hardware information, software/firmware version, and etc. under the booting state. That is, the user can only access the information corresponding to the server as the server is booted normally. However, as the server is under the standby state (e.g. the server has been shut down), the user cannot access the information related to the server. If the user needs to know such information, he has to boot the server again. Thus, the method in present is time-wasting and needs to be improved.